From the Future
by The-Vampire-Trish
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto; fed up with waiting for Syayoran and his empty promise to return, decided to use the Sakura cards to erase Syayoran's memory, and travel to the past where she could start her life over.


Poke-able monkey: Hey people this is my first "decent" Cardcaptors story, so please read review and give me a poke!!  
  
From the Future..  
  
Sakura Kinomoto; fed up with waiting for Syayoran and his empty promise to return, decided to use the Sakura cards to erase Syayoran's memory, and travel to the past where she could start her life over. She pulled out the two cards which would alter their destiny forever. Erase and Time lay face upon her floor she stared at the two cards and chanted a spell. At once their was a pink glow throughout her entire room, and she was dragged into a enormas tunnel of light. The next morning Sakura woke up in her bed she felt some how different. She got up and walked passed her mirror, she was starteld by her reflection. She was 6 years younger, she was 12 years old again. Sakura quickly put on her uniform, brushed her teeth, buckled her roller-blades and ran out the door.  
  
The teacher in Sakura's class introduced Syayoran just as before, except this time there was no friendly "Hello" from Sakura; just an evil glare she had perfected .Syayoran stared back menancingly, and Sakura stuck out her tounge. She couldn't help but giggle because Syayoran knew when he was beaten. Later in the day Syayoran walked up to Sakura, "Who are you?", he questioned. Sakura laughed and left him in silence. Syayoran was really confused and was really interested in who that girl was. In Math class Sakura sat there confused, Math had never been her best subject. Syayoran breezed through the work as if it was nothing , however when just sat there with a blank look on her face, the teacher thought it best if a student help her. "Syayoran Li, would you assist Sakura with her Math assignment"? , he grinned and brought his chair beside Sakura's. " You want help with the Math"? Syayoran laughed. "Yes, but not from you"! She growled. "Oh grumpy I see", Syayoran said. "Fine help me with the work, Gaki", Sakura mumbled. " Gaki"? Syayoran thought. After class he aproached Sakura again, " Who are you really"?, he asked confused. She ignored him and walked away. The bells rang and school was dismissed.  
  
Sakura skated home under the familar cherry blossoms, she inhaled the perfume scent and was showered in the petals that fell from the tree. She raced to get home, Touya would be angry if she was late again. She opened the door and announced her arrival; nobody answered back. She frowned and looked around, took off her rollerblades at the door. Little did Sakura know Syayoran climbed into a window to spy on her. She walked up her stairs and entered her room, she jumped onto her bed. Syayoran who was hiding in her closet began to worry " What if she finds me here " ? Syayoran thought nervously. Sakura picked up the clow book, she patted it and said " I'll never open you again ". "Whats she doing with the clow cards"? Syayoran thought, " does she have magic" ? "I did ", Sakura said as she opened the closet door. " Now get out you little spy "! she yelled at Syayoran. He ran and jumped from Sakura's open window, " I wonder what she mean't by she Did.." ? he thought. Touya saw Syayoran jump from Sakura's window " Gaki Stay away from Sakura", Touya yelled. " Sakura.., I guess that's her name" Syayoran thought..  
  
"Stop stalking me Syayoran", Sakura said the next day. He shook his unruly amber hair and said " No, not until I find out who you are, and what your up to", he said. " I give up" , she said as she walked away. "This isn't going as I planned", Sakura thought." If I don't stop him from meeting me, he will have a broken heart again". She sat on her bed and looked up to her ceiling pondering ideas to get Syayoran off her case.  
  
The next day at school Syayoran approched Sakura. "Hello Miss. Kinomoto", he said innocently enough. Sakura was thoroughly annoyed with him, and walked off in a huff. "He's too pushy", she thought.  
  
"You act as if your in love with me Syayoran", Sakura said later. "Is your obsession of any importance or may we continue our lives", she said. Syayoran carried a heavy blush for the rest of the day. Sakura was pleased to have gotten rid of him for now, happily walked home.  
  
Sakura sat in her room lonleyer than ever, how she missed talking to Kero- chan, and Tomoyo-chan would never meet her either, if she didn't release the cards. She missed everyone even Miss. Makenzie, her teacher. Eriol would never meet her, nor try to kill her. Changing the past; re-living your past wasn't at all what she had wanted.  
  
The next day at school Sakura sat in her seat, depressed. She sat quietly looking out the window, remembering her life before. Syayoran looked over and wondered what was wrong, oh well his job was to capture the clow cards, not make friends. The teacher walked in and made an annoucement, " We will have a new student from Hong-Kong joining us this morning, please welcome Li, Meiling and help her feel at home". Syayoran's face dropped into a frown, not even his expression could make Sakura smile. Meling's annoying voice beamed ," Syayoran It's great to see you again cousin". He grumbled and sunk low in his seat. Meiling took a seat next to Syayoran and was smileing for the remainder of the day. "So she's the Cardcaptor"?, Meiling questioned Syayoran the next day. " I'm not sure Meiling, she has the Clow book but I sense something about her thats familar, though I can't put my finger on it", Syayoran growled. " I have a bad feeling about her Syayoran ", Meiling whispered. " Don't be so judgemental Meiling, we'll find out".  
  
The next day Sakura couldn't stand it anymore she had to open the clow book, maybe Kero would remember her. She missed her friends too much. She took the clow book in her hands and she brought her fingers to the seal. She tried to pry the seal open with her hands but it was locked. She didn't understand why it wouldn't open. She had willed the clow book to be eternally sealed, the power inside would remain protected from anyone. For Sakura it was all over, her future depended on the clow cards, what would she do now.  
  
"Syayoran", Meiling shouted " We have to find out who this girl is, now! " "Alright Meiling, I'll use my magic tommoro", Syayoran grumbled. He didn't want to hurt Sakura but if she had the Clow cards, she might be dangerous.  
  
The next day at school Syayoran had carefully packed , while Meiling clung to his side. "Be careful Syayoran", Meiling advised. " Yes I will, now get off of me! ", he said angrily. Meiling combed her raven hair and put it up in buns, she slipped on her school uniform quickly and followed Syayoran out the door. Wei sighed as he watched the two leave, he knew when they were up to no good.  
  
Sakura looked in the mirror at her reflection as she combed her hair, and put on her uniform, she glanced one last time at the picture of her and Syayoran and ran out the door.  
  
As Sakura was walking, it began to rain, water poured from the sky and drenched Sakura's entire body. She coughed and looked up at the grey sky. " Everythings going wrong for me, it isn't fair", Sakura cried. She sat down on a park bench and began to cry loudly. At once a figure approached Sakura, a girl with long black hair and ivory complection came and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" the girl questioned. " Everything's been going wrong, ever since.. I .. I .. ", Sakura stuttered. " It's seems as if I know you from somewhere", the girl stated. " You do..", Sakura cried "but now everyone has forgotten". "They will never remember", Sakura cried. The girl nodded her head understandingly . "My name is Tomoyo Dadjoui, what's your's?", the girl asked polietly. "My name is Sakura", she muttered. " Sakura, would you like to come to my house to dry off?", Tomoyo offered. Sakura nodded and Tomoyo pulled out her cellphone and called her limo. The two girls entered the car and Sakura was escorted inside the Dadjoui mansion to dry off. "It looks like you've caught a bad cold out there", Tomoyo's mother said. " I think it would be best if you stayed home today ", "I'll give your parents a call". "So who's your friend", Mrs. Dadjoui questioned. " Sakura Kinomoto ", Tomoyo answered her mother. " My best friend in highschool named her child Sakura, same girl, she looks just like her parents", Mrs. Dadjoui said.  
  
" This is just great Syayoran, we were supposed to get that girl today,and she doesn't even show up for school" Meiling complained. " Patience Meiling " Syayoran grumbled, " We'll get her tommoro."  
  
Sakura sat in her room and cried for hours, her heart was filled with saddness. Sakura lay down to sleep, Touya was worried, she had never been so upset before. He would come to check on her frequently but she didn't seem to be recovering, she had just gotten worse. Syayoran was also worried, he knew he didn't know her but he felt an incredible hurt inside. Meiling felt jealousy arise in her, she didn't like her cousin associated with any other girls.  
  
The following morning Sakura woke up from a dream, she had seen Clow Reed, he was with Kero-beros and Yuai, they all sat there in silence as if awaiting an arrival. She woke up in her bed, the dream had startled her, she had to find a way to reverse her actions, and re-open the Clow book again.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
  
  
Poke-able Monkey: Sooo, Watcha think?? Ain't it a pathetic story, yah I know I am pathetic. but hey who cares. Ain't it actually pretty good?? So R&R and I'll keep you posted on the next chapters. 


End file.
